Star Wars KOTOR III: The Exile's Tale
by juraidragon
Summary: After escaping Malachor V, what happened to the group we loved so well? Follow Jay Fang, the Neutral Side Jedi Weapons Master, as we find out... Second Chapter Up!
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars

Knights Of The Old Republic III

The Exile's Tale

* * *

Chapter One - Companions

* * *

He sat alone in the portside cabin of the Ebon Hawk. The ship and all of its crew had narrowly escaped Malachor V and all were eager to hit the hyper-drive and escape that section of space. The only problem was you needed coordinates to make sure you came out of hyper-space safely and not next to a black hole or inside a sun. There was no lack of favored places to go among the crew. Atton and Mira would have liked to disappear for awhile on Nar Shaddaa; put some of the Red Eclipse's tribute money to good use. Mandalor was eager to get back to Duxn and see if the clans he 'rescued' from Dantooine and Nar Shaddaa had arrived. Visis and Handmaiden would have suggested Telos, their intent to train with Jay and possibly find some time to be alone with him. HK-47, even, wanted to go to Duxn; the plethora of deadly beasts on the moon's surface promised hours of enjoyment for the droid. The problem was that where to go wasn't their choice; it was Jay's. And ever since the Ebon Hawk had made it off Malachor V's surface, he had been meditating alone in the portside cabin. Although the crew was worried about him, they were also afraid to interrupt him. None of them knew what had happened during his final confrontation with Kreia. What consumed Jay's mind were memories. Memories of every moment that had passed since he had met Kreia on Peragus II so very long ago. Certain memories stuck out in his mind: Slaughtering the mercenaries on Dantooine and becoming the colony's "Jedi Savior"; Ripping through dozens of Royalist Soldiers on Onderon for General Vaklu; Buying the Twi'Lek on the Telos Station and keeping her instead of freeing her as he had promised Kiph to do; His final confrontation and the resulting death of the last three true Jedi in the galaxy. As Jay sat in thought, oblivious to the world around him, tensions among the crew began rising. After several members of the crew came close to fights, Handmaiden decided something had to be done. As she began walking tentatively down the portside passage, she paused for a moment at the corner to collect her thoughts.

Jay Fang: What do you need Handmaiden?

A cold shiver slide along Gabriel's spine: Jay hadn't called her that since he had learned her name.  
Turning the corner she entered the exile's cabin. Unsure of how to proceed, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

Gabriel: I, um, I was wondering when we would begin my training in the Jedi arts.

Jay was silent a moment before he spoke.

Jay Fang: I have decided that I will not be teaching anyone in the ways of the Jedi.

From his kneeling and closed-eye position on the floor Jay couldn't see the despaired look on the Handmaiden's face, though he could feel it.

Gabriel: But...but you told me --

Jay Fang: Nor shall I teach the ways of the Sith.

Gabriel: What are you saying?

Jay Fang: Both of those orders are wrong in their beliefs. The Jedi's seclusion and the Sith's ambition both follow the same self-destructive path. No. If there is any hope for the future of the force a new order must be created. And I shall be the one to create that order. I shall create the Knights of the Force.

The despaired look on Gabriel's face had been replaced by confusion and now by joy. Jay stood and extended his arm to her. With a smile he said:

Jay Fang: I shall need an apprentice to help me do this.

Ignoring the outstretched arm, Gabriel virtually dove into Jay, wrapping her arms tight around him.

Gabriel: I shall be your student Exile. Let me inform Atton to pilot us to the Telos academy.

She held him close for a moment more before giving him a final squeeze and dashing for the cockpit. As soon as the Handmaiden had turned the corner the smile on Jay's face disappeared. Turning his back on the hall he sat once more. A small commlink flew over to Jay, hovering in front of his mouth. With a small beep the commlink connect Jay to it's counterpart.

Jay Fang: HK. Come in.

HK-47: Confused Question: Master? Is that you? I can hear your voice yet my photoreceptors cannot find you in the vicinity.

Jay Fang: I installed a private commlink in you so you could receive my orders more conveniently.

HK-47: Conspiratorial Answer: I see master. Is there someone you wish me to kill?

Jay Fang: Just listen. I want you to search your memory for a program labeled Order 66.

HK-47: Aggravated Response: I have found the program in question Master, but it is encrypted in a language this unit cannot understand.

Jay Fang: As I intended when I installed it after we left Malachor V. Now listen. Input the password Death Of The Force. I want you to examine every aspect of this program and execute it upon arrival at Telos. Do you understand?

HK-47: Joyous Answer: Oh master! This is the assignment I've been waiting for all my life. I assure you they shall not escape me!

With another beep the commlink switched off and slid into Jay's robes...

Well that's the end of chapter one. What did you think? Please R&R. All criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Knights Of The Old Republic III The Exile's Tale

Chapter Two - Beginnings

She was almost gone. The will to live had almost left her. The hissing accusations around her wouldn't stop their tirade: She had failed them; She had failed herself; She had failed the Exile. Although they were mere holocrons, they were still Sith and they despised failure. Forged of the Dark Side for the Dark Side these holocrons were filled with a sadistic and malevolent power. Now all that power was lashing out at Atris, intent upon her demise.  
She lay now in the center of what was once the chamber were she went to meditate in her hidden academy on Telos, knees drawn to her chest and arms around her legs, just as Jay had left her - what was it? Hours? Days? Even weeks? - ago, when she had lost their duel after confronting him. She lay there, crying silently, preying the voices would stop. As her sight began to go dark she was visited by a vision: The Sith Holocrons had stopped and Jay had come, bursting through the door to her rescue, just as he had so long ago...back on Dantooine...academy.

Visions flashed by rapidly in succession: Dantooine, were a Jedi Padawan and Knight walked along the plains; the Padawan from the previous vision in Dantooine's council chamber, receiving his full status as a Jedi Knight; The younger Jedi, recently made Jedi Knight, talking to the older Jedi with both looking very embarrassed yet strangely happy; The older Jedi alone now, walking Dantooine's surface, practically glowing with joy; Both Jedi in a wonderful reastraunt, simply enjoying each other's company; The younger Jedi on one knee, holding a ring up to the older Jedi; Both Jedi in front of the Jedi council, the older with her head bent, the younger arguing vehemently with them; The younger Jedi talking to the Jedi Revan while the older looks at them with worry on her face; The younger standing on a ship's boarding ramp, holding his hand out to the older; The older Jedi dropping the ring in the younger Jedi's hand before running away, tears following in her wake, face contorted with grief; A ship taking off for war as the older watches from the ground sadly.

Atris awoke covered in a cold sweat. She began to shiver, the memories of her past love and engagement with Jay bringing with them grief that had been buried. A voice at her side made her turn, scarred, until she realized who it was.

Jay Fang: I'm surprised you still remember our past together.

Atris: Jay? Jay! Oh it is you! What happened? The last thing I remember was...

She looked around her and gasped in surprise. She was still in the meditation chamber, still surrounded by the Sith Holocrons, only they were silent. More than silent in fact: It was hard to focus on them for they were using the force to try and push attention away from themselves. She was confused for a moment until she felt the underlying feelings. Contempt, fear, mixed together and flowing from all of them, creating an acrid sensation that she could almost taste, all of which was directed at Jay.

Atris: The Holocrons. What did you-

Jay Fang: I taught them their place. Now come, we've much to discuss.

He turned and began to walk away, his Jal Shey armor billowing out behind him. Atris lay there, stunned and rooted to the spot, until she suddenly began floating. Looking around fearfully, she saw one of Jay's hands held out behind him. She began to protest this treatment from him, but suddenly found an iron grip closing over her voice box. She began to feel true fear and ceased to struggle, being pulled by Jay to whatever fate had in store for her.

HK-47: Threat: This is your last chance.

HK-47's seven foot frame was dripping in blood. He had one arm held out, hand grasping painfully on a Twi'Lek's face. Once beautiful, this dancer was now a gruesome sight to behold. Various wounds covered her blue body and on her head there where two bleeding stumps from were her two lekku had been ripped off. HK-47, from many years of dealing with 'meatbags', knew that nothing could save the girl, but still he had his master's orders to follow.  
Gasping for breath, the Twi'Lek in his hand managed to utter one word.

Twi'Lek: SCHUTTA!

HK-47: Tired Reply: Sigh As I had expected, you did not give me an acceptable answer.

Try as she might, the Twi'Lek didn't have the energy to spit at him, and after a hydraulic whine from HK-47's hand, she didn't have the ability to spit either.  
Dropping the fresh corpse with a small splash, HK-47 began walking out of the nightmarish cantina, ignoring the body parts he stepped on and the footprints he was making in the blood. Turning back at the door, he did a quick mental tally.

HK-47: Surprise: What? I've already killed 136 dead force-sensitizes? And that's this planet alone. Worried Remark: Oh I do hope master won't deactivate me for this. After all, I'm mearly following his orders... 


End file.
